One Summer's Day
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: Because stripping in public is such a good idea. Chie/Yosuke, one-shot, T for swearing.


**A/N: No clue where this came from. T due to Yosuke enjoying expletives.**

**Try listening to ****this while reading. Just attach the watch part onto the YouTube url. /watch?v=iotl-gZjTfs**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It's a lazy, languid August day on the banks of the Samegawa. The sun beats down and makes the rushing waters twinkle, dazzling his eyes. The clouds drift haltingly across the azure screen of sky, and flowers bloom cheerfully behind him. The idyllic day does shit to alleviate his bad mood.

Yosuke makes a huffing noise out through his nose, and covers his face with his hands. Chie shoots him a look. He knows that there isn't anything more annoying than someone making noise while you're trying to concentrate, but in all honesty, he just doesn't give a fuck. He quiets down anyways, and she returns to kicking the tree, which seems rather pointless to him. What did the poor tree do to her to warrant a beat down? It doesn't take much to get Chie to hit you, though, as Yosuke has learned; normally, a lewd comment or two and a bad joke will do the job. So, in all honesty, the tree probably offended her somehow.

Yosuke realises that he's thinking about a tree pissing someone off, and mentally debates the possibility of sunstroke.

Finally done punishing the tree, Chie uses it as a springboard and lands lightly on her feet. She sighs and swipes the sweat from her forehead and saunters over to him, kicking her shoes into the grass, plunging her legs into the clear water and reclining back like he is. She accidentally splashes him as she swings her feet in the water, but Yosuke couldn't care less; he's too sun-addled.

"Where's Narukami and the others?" she asks.

"Don't know, don't care." He can see her face crumple a little, so he adds hastily; "I think he's making a supply run with Teddie. The other three are probably busy with work. Don't get your panties in a twist."

She hits him lightly, but her heart isn't in it. "Man, it's too hot to wait out here...!"

"You can say that again," he mutters.

"Too. Damn. Hot." She fans herself for emphasis.

"You talkin' bout me or the weather?" he mumbles.

She snorts. "You wish."

They fall into a rare companionable silence, broken only by the burbling water, but the sun still grows hotter and hotter, making Yosuke's shirt stick to him uncomfortably.

Suddenly unable to stand it anymore, he lets out a groan and sits up. "Desperate times call for desperate measures..."

Chie cocks her head at him quizzically. "Huh?"

He doesn't answer, head now muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt. With a final tug he pulls it off, rolls it into a ball and lobs the wadded up garment in the direction of his boots and headphones. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Yosuke thumps backward onto the grass, arms akimbo.

"Ahh, that's bett-CHIE!" He cracks one of his eyes open and glances at her, rubbing his ear. "What was that for?"

"For stripping in front of me." She shoots him a peeved look.

"You've seen me in less, you know." He sees her puzzled expression. "Camping trip."

She makes a 'hmph' noise, and falls back into the grass. Yosuke takes the silence as an opportunity to start humming a distracted melody, filling in the gaps that he'd left behind last night when he'd started to compose the thing at three in the morning. Chie shifts uncomfortably beside him, cursing the heat under her breath.

With a grumble, she imitates him, pushing herself up. She pouts a little, but comes to a decision and begins to pull her tank top off.

Yosuke notes this and shoots up, befuddled, and pushes her hands down. "Hey!" he hisses. "Don't strip in public!"

She shakes her head at him, pulling up anyways, mindless of his grip. "It's okay, I have a cami on underneath. You know? The yellow thing? You should know it, seeing as you've spent a lot of time staring at that general area."She shakes her head at him despairingly.

He ignores the staring bit, even though it's true. "I...thought that was part of it..."

"Nope. Now, get your hands off me!" He pulls his arms away quickly and Chie tugs off the green top and does the same as he did, even if her shirt travels farther. She looks down at herself and curls her lip. "Well, it isn't much, but..."

Yosuke is having difficulty concentrating on her face when the 'cami' turns out to be not much more than a scrap of thin yellow cotton and lace. "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Down, boy. Shut up and let me sunbathe."

"Yes, miss." He grins, and they lie down again, Chie letting a smile of pleasure cross her face.

When Yu finally arrives back, having been sidetracked by a hungry cat and Teddie's decision to buy nearly a cartful of topsicles, he finds Chie and Yosuke dozing contently, pale skin reddening in the sun. Both are open-mouthed, slightly snoring, and awkwardly entangled, knees bumping and arms draped across each other.

Yu smiles, sits down against the tree, and leaves them be, Teddie sprawled out beside him.

Rise, who arrives half on hour later with Kanji and Yukiko, thinks otherwise, and dumps a bucketful of river water on them.

* * *

**Please review! **_**~Gryfo**_


End file.
